


and she means everything to me.

by LovingLetters



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Letters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, its all about da domesticitie babie......., mentions of hero, mentions of mari - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingLetters/pseuds/LovingLetters
Summary: Since moving in, Aubrey has made household tasks become something for Sunny to look forward to. By chance, she finds something she wasn't meant to see.
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 130





	and she means everything to me.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again gamers !! by popular demand i give u more sunburn. idk if anything ill ever make again will be as good as the first one (this one feels very strange to me) but im happy to deliver nonetheless !!
> 
> also hiiiii i couldn't find a fitting smiths lyric to name this so i defaulted to she by dodie.. vibes

“Sunny? Ready to get shit done with me today?” Aubrey called from outside Sunny’s room. She had been up for about half an hour doing her daily routine, finding the list of chores on the kitchen cork board as she went to grab breakfast. 

Chores. A necessity that once loomed over Sunny’s head like a giant grey cloud due to a lack of motivation and concentration had become something he looked forward to. Well, to a degree. 

Since Aubrey unofficially officially moved in with him and his mother due to events that made Sunny seethe with rage, she had become his partner in cleaning. Needless to say, doing something so boring with someone so wonderful definitely made the usually tedious tasks a bit more enjoyable. _Especially_ because of how much he loved her. Being able to watch as she tactfully swept dust into a pan or wiped down a window sill made his heart pound. Both of them, dressed in lounge-around house clothes and slippers, performed mundane tasks until the list for each day was completely checked off. 

Saturday mornings always meant Sunny’s mother leaving the house bright and early to get groceries; since Aubrey moved in, it also meant an eventful day of domestic activities. Sunny enjoyed chore days the most when his mother wasn’t in the house; those were the days where Aubrey was comfortable enough to reward him with kisses in rooms other than his own. 

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Sunny answered as loudly as his vocal cords would let him, which wasn’t very loud at all. He threw on a pair of sweatpants, a white dress shirt, and a baggy college logo sweater he had received from Hero a few weeks ago. His socks kept his footsteps quiet as he entered the kitchen, where he was met with Aubrey; she was sitting on one of the barstools that lined the counter, drinking coffee and reading a magazine Sunny's mother had picked up from the grocery last week- the window behind her giving everything from her shoulders up a halo. She was barefaced, aside from her usual eyeliner in the same style she had been perfecting for a while. Her baggy shirt, patterned with a large graphic of a band she liked, draped across her arms like it belonged in a Northern Renaissance portrait of the Virgin Mary. God, she was beautiful. She wasn’t even trying. It was like the world knew how important she was to Sunny and acted accordingly. Finally noticing his silent presence after what felt like forever, Aubrey picked her head up from her distractions and smiled at him.

It had been almost a year since they started dating, and about a third of that was spent with Aubrey living in the apartment. Sunny would normally never say anything, but being able to do simple household tasks alongside the one person he cherished more than anything made him feel a little like they were married. He couldn’t help but blush while thinking about perhaps- just one day- maybe- _marrying_ Aubrey. Every time he thought about it, his chest would swell with feelings that felt like pudding.

“Morning, sunshine!” she shuffled from the stool, carrying only the coffee with her over to Sunny. She planted a single peck on his cheek before motioning toward the counter with her head. “I made you breakfast. It’s not much, but I know you need something in that skinny body of yours.” She patted his stomach with the back of her hand. On the counter was a plate of two toasted pieces of bread, one buttered and the other covered in jam. Sunny’s ears grew hot at the sheer amount of love and care he felt at that very moment. He simpered, placing his fingers on the spot where he had been kissed; he swore it was tingling.

“Thank you,” Sunny said, his voice just above a whisper. His hand found Aubrey’s, intertwining his thin fingers with her own. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“Are you really getting sappy on me right now?” she stifled back a chuckle despite her cheeks painting themselves a fair shade of pink. “It’s just food.” 

“But you do stuff like this all the time. It makes me feel so… _special_.” A squeeze to Aubrey’s hand grounded her to reality. Sunny darted his eyes to the side in a demure manner, always feeling so abnormally timid in her presence. She kissed his cheek again, this time with enough force to tilt his head back a bit.

“You _are_ special.” she brushed his messy bang to its normal position with two careful fingers. Sunny melted into her touch. “To me, at least.” God, he just loved her so much. Letting his eyes flutter shut, he let go of her hand and brought both of his own to her cheeks, holding her face in place for a single modest kiss to her mouth. The taste of her coffee printed itself on his lips.

“I love you.”

“ _Fine_ ,” she huffed playfully, rolling her eyes with a kind smirk resting on her lips. Moving one of Sunny’s hands from her face, Aubrey leaned forward. “ _I love you, too_.” she said as if she were jokingly admitting it. She smoothed out the fabric on his shoulders with her free hand despite there being no clear wrinkles in sight. “You better eat, though. I had to slave away for a whole, like, three minutes over that very hot toaster.” Sunny blew air from his nose, covering his silent breathy laughter.

She sat back in her stool, Sunny following suit. Downing the last of her coffee, Aubrey watched as her boyfriend hesitantly grabbed a piece of her “fine cooking” and put a corner in his mouth. 

“So? Better than the microwave, huh?” she held her now empty mug with limp fingers on the counter, supporting her face with her other hand. Watching Sunny eat became a habit of hers early in her stay after he had told her about his issues with food. She felt like she had to make sure he was eating right- not just microwaved meals that would end up coming back up from the hole they went in. She wasn’t the best chef in the world, but she did end up asking Hero for simple things she could make. Something about seeing his arms becoming a little less bony and frail made her feel like everything would be alright. That if Sunny would be okay, she would be, too. Sunny had closed his eyes in pure enjoyment. He didn’t think something so simple could taste so good. It didn’t matter if he had eaten this many times before; every time felt better than the last. He nodded blissfully.

“Better than the microwave.” he agreed, finishing his first bite. He kept looking from his food to Aubrey, and back again; he let out a giggling breath. “Because you made it for me.” 

Aubrey clutched her heart in her thoughts, hitting some wall or table with her fists in her mind. How was this allowed? How was it legal for him to be this way? Her face must have turned red; there’s no way it wouldn’t have. She wasn’t ready for something that sweet to come out after she thought he exhausted all his loving comments for the day. She covered her mouth with a fist before speaking.

“Again with the mushy stuff? At this hour? You’re too cute. Stop that.” Aubrey reached over and ruffled his bedhead, earning more happy noises from Sunny.

“You’re gonna have to get used to it… I have to show my… future wife… how much I love her…” he cut himself off with another bite from the toast. When he peeked through his hair at Aubrey, he found her staring at him like he had told her something unbelievable. Her mouth was held slightly agape, her hand still held in a tight, white-knuckled fist. 

Wife?

Wife.

“Future… wife?” her voice shook lightly. It made her want to scream- in a good way, obviously. Feeling her face fill with heat, she covered it with splayed fingers; her eyes screwed shut as she let out a muffled half yell. It didn’t even matter that it was likely for the purpose of making her react this way. The phrase “future wife” replayed in her head over and over again.

“Mhm.” Sunny popped the last bit of the first slice of bread in his mouth, pushing it to his cheek so he could talk. “I’ll have to learn how to cook, too. I want to make you happy.” 

She felt like she could slam her head onto the counter. There’s no way in hell one person could have been that good. That sweet. He wasn’t real… but he was. The thought of spending the rest of her life with him? It wasn’t a bad idea. It was far from a bad idea. It was probably the best idea she could think of. A refreshing chill out of nowhere made her shudder; Heaven, was that you?

“Well, _future husband_ ,” Aubrey said in a gently teasing manner (trying to cover up her break from her “tough” act). “I’ll get started on the list. You finish eating, okay? I don’t want to have you being hungry before your mom gets home. My wife skills aren’t high enough yet to make you a solid lunch.” She passed by him, tapping his nose. She loved the way he scrunched it up after she would do that. She then placed her mug in the sink before heading to the guest room where she stayed. She had a bathroom to painstakingly scrub. At least thinking about what just happened would keep her from getting bored.

Sunny watched his girlfriend exit the kitchen, her recently re-dyed hair bouncing behind her. The day started off pretty good, he thought. One more piece of toast, then chores. Frankly, he couldn’t wait.

\---- 

About an hour passed, Sunny having put each round of clothing through the washer and dryer, tossing everything back in the bin he had brought them in. After it was full, he hoisted the basket up and made his way to his own room to start putting away the now clean clothes. The city streets outside filled the house with a faint sound of humming cars and the chatter of people, creating a consistent background noise to work in aside from radio silence. The scent of clean linen filled the hall he had walked down. As he approached his room, Sunny bumped his bedroom door open with the laundry he carried, walking in and setting the bin by the side of his bed. 

Just as he began folding, a knock on his opened door rang through the room. Slightly startled, he turned his head to the noise, pleasantly surprised to see Aubrey standing there, leaning against the doorframe with the back of her hand held limp against the wood. She wore a worn-out ponytail that showed off her numerous earrings from the back. Sunny always thought she looked pretty with her hair up.

“Need any help?” she said, trying her best to keep a fairly straight face despite being around the one person she loved the most. Sunny felt his heartbeat quicken in excitement, simply happy that she was in the same room as him. He smiled in affirmation- just wide enough to show a little bit of teeth; little did he know, that was enough to make Aubrey’s heart skip a beat. 

She walked over to the basket, grabbing a clump of clothes before sitting almost uncomfortably close to her object of affection. Placing the clothing in her lap, she nudged Sunny’s shoulder with her own. His cheeks were stained a faint red just as hers were, yet his ears were far darker; his ears showing his true flushing was something she loved about his bodily quirks. Both of them continued to fold, passing knowing yet coy glances to each other. Aubrey bit her lip and smiled with a soft expression, nuzzling her head against Sunny’s. He couldn’t help but drop whatever shirt was in his hands and do the same to her. The two giggled amongst themselves, utterly blissful.

Just as Sunny got his fill of affection, Aubrey stood up, carrying the pile she had folded to his dresser. Opening the beige wooden drawer, she began to place in each collared shirt. When she reached toward the back in order to make sure she wasn’t wasting space, a crinkling sound piqued her interest. She pressed the same spot again- another crinkle. Not like a plastic crinkle, but one that sounded like… paper? Whatever was there, Sunny didn’t seem to notice- or he tried to make it seem like he didn’t; Aubrey had peered over her shoulder at him to gauge his reaction- no response. She found it odd that he didn’t even look up; normally, she was met with him looking at her with something akin to devotion in his eyes. This was definitely strange. Turning back to the drawer, she inched her hand into the crevice where the paper was stashed, pulling it out with little trouble.

“Hey- what’s this?”

The sound of paper rustling caused Sunny’s ears to perk up. His eyes widened like dinner plates. 

_Oh no_. 

He whipped around, a lump in both his throat and his gut forming at once. If his hands weren’t gripping the clothes he was folding, they would be shaking feverishly; the urge to pick at the skin around his nails out of sheer nervousness was unbearable. 

Aubrey scanned the front of the letter left unaddressed before flipping to the back and opening it with utmost care, not even thinking to ask for permission to do so. Inside was a folded piece of delicate stationary paper: simple, but not sleek. Both the envelope and the letter inside were a faded beige; she couldn’t tell if the colour was from the paper itself or age. It smelled faintly of old wood. She unfolded it, revealing the surprisingly delicate handwriting that graced the front side. Lines upon lines of written prose, all detailing something all too familiar. 

_Aubrey,_

_I don’t really know how to start this, or say what I’d like to without choking up. So here I am, writing this very letter._

_Do you remember when we first met? I remember it well- it’s one of my favorite memories. It was the day that I knew what my sister was talking about when she went on about romance in the movies she liked. The grip in my chest, the burning in my cheeks and ears, the urge to get closer yet hide at the same time. At first I thought it was fear. I told Mari about it. I explained to her how my stomach tightened at the thought of you, how my hands got sweaty as you got close to me. She understood. She understood and, frankly, made fun of me for it, but I would have made fun of me too. She told me that it all meant I liked you. I thought that was silly- of course I liked you. You were my friend! But she shook her head, laughing; she told me that i probably really, really liked you. And she was right._

_Oh, was she ever right._

_From then on, every word, touch, and experience with you felt like they were woven from gold. The knots in my chest and butterflies in my stomach never went away, but they are now welcomed as pleasant friends. It shocks me to this day that back then I didn’t know how sweet it was to like someone the way I do you._

_I treasure every conversation we’ve ever had. especially the ones when we were alone. the way you talked to me like i was the only person in the whole world. in those moments, i really felt like you liked me too. I love the way you laugh. I love the way you grab my hand when you’re scared. I love the way you fall asleep on my shoulder, even though you probably don’t do that on purpose. Looking at you makes me feel safe- like I have something in this world that I care about enough to protect (even if you’d be the one protecting me in reality)._

_I can't really remember a time in my life where I was as happy as I am sitting with you- no matter what’s going on around us. I look at you and think of how lucky I am to have been born in just the right place and time to have met you. How lucky I am that you consider me a friend. How lucky I am that you trust me at all. I don’t think I could ever live in a world without you. It’s weird how much I like to think about you. Sure, I think of everybody else too, but I always end up thinking about you the most. Being around you feels like everlasting freedom. Seeing you smile feels like getting good news every single time. I want to see you as happy and free as you make me feel._

_I can only dream of how I want you to think of me. It’s a beautiful thought. Sometimes, only sometimes, I think about the possibility that you like me just as much as I like you. Everything feels like it’s right when you hold onto my arm. I want to be able to hold your hand and have you hold it back with the same feeling I have. My whole world feels like it’s in bright colors and littered with stars._

_All of what I say is true. I just think you’re so amazing. you’re strong, sweet, and very, very pretty. If I explained everything I liked about you, this letter wouldn’t end._

_What I mean to say is: I think I really love you- will you accept my feelings?_

_-Sunny_

Aubrey’s eyes scanned each line of the sheet, some words written a bit messier than others. Her brows furrowed and tilted upward ever so slightly, an amused look plastering itself to her face. Blinking back what would have been tears if not for her eyeliner that was far too expensive to waste, she rubbed the letter with her thumb like it was a hand to hold.

“Sunny?” she looked to him, head tilted just enough for her bangs to show the pink flush on her ears. “You wrote this?”

Sunny couldn’t tell if his face was completely devoid of colour from nerves or stained red from embarrassment; his senses refused to tell him so. All he knew was that he regretted putting on a second layer of clothing that morning. He couldn’t bring himself to look at her; anything in the room was his new subject of visual interest. Biting his lower lip, he nodded slowly- as if he had been caught lying.

He didn’t even know why he would be embarrassed. He had been in an incredibly happy relationship with her for almost a year, and had loved her for far longer than that, clearly. Hell, he had even alluded to them being married someday that morning! She knew this, of course, but something about her reading a letter he had written (with Mari’s help, of course) to her when they were kids… when he had little control of how telling his words could be… it made him want to recede into his collar. 

“When?” she asked, folding the confession letter back up with the same care in which she had taken it out.

“When we…” he whispered, not exactly prepared to speak. He cleared his throat quietly. “Before summer. We were twelve.” He smoothed over his nails with his fingers, finally able to look at Aubrey- even if it was just for a quick second. In that second, he didn’t detect what he had thought he would find; there was no disgust, no mockery, no harsh judgement. There was something soft in her expression; like the way she had looked at him when she first told him she loved him. He could feel a bead of sweat drip down his face.

Aubrey set the letter on the bedside table, bringing a leg up to sit adjacent to Sunny on his bed; her affectionate expression pierced through his heart and burnt his skin. He found it increasingly difficult to swallow.

“Why didn’t you give it to me then? I would have accepted it, you know.” her words made his heart race. His skin felt cold from the thin layer of anxious sweat on his arms, yet his entire upper abdomen felt hot- like his entire chest was matching his deep red cheeks. She was absolutely going to take advantage of this situation. “I could have been planning on marrying you a lot sooner.” she cooed. He turned his face opposite of her, trying (and failing miserably) to conceal as much of his shyness as possible. Aubrey hadn’t seen Sunny this bashful in quite some time; she wasn’t ready to give it up yet. With a glint in her eye, she leaned forward, inching closer and closer to her boyfriend’s reddened face. He shifted his hands from the fabric in his lap to support his backward lean on his bed. “What’s got you so shy, Sunnybun?”

Oh, the nicknames. Oh those _glorious, glorious_ nicknames. It didn’t matter how often it was said nor how simple it was; if a nickname for him came from Aubrey’s lips, his legs would turn to jelly. No questions asked. If he weren’t sitting, he would likely have collapsed at the knees. 

She was mere centimeters from his face- their noses almost touching; her eyes, coloured vividly with her favourite pair of contact lenses, seemed to stare right into his thoughts. He could see every single detail of her face from where he was- he couldn’t look at anything but her even if he tried. Sunny felt the need to take slower, deeper breaths in an attempt to fight back his quickening heart rate. His mouth had involuntarily opened up, trying to form the syllable for “I”. 

“Yeah?” she taunted, voice a breathy whisper. She tossed the folded shirt in his lap aside. “Is it me? Am _I_ making you shy like that?”

Sunny hadn’t noticed her right hand being planted on the other side of him- right next to his body. He felt like a shrinking violet as her pretty face loomed over his own. 

“You’re just the cutest… my little Sunny-bunny.” with those words, his lips were met with a tender warmth. Just like that- he crumbled. His elbows nearly buckled, trembling faintly under his weight. Her eyes were closed ever so delicately, savouring every second she had. Sunny’s eyelids flickered in what he could only identify as glee before mirroring her own action. She had kissed him hundreds, if not thousands of times before, yet with each kiss he still felt undeserving of the next. That her silken lips were far too soft and precious to be used on someone as measly and seemingly average as him. But god, did he ever love her. She was everything to him. 

There was little movement at first- much like their inexperienced kisses from months ago. It was hesitant, a little nervous. Sunny felt a grin creep onto her face; there was nothing for him to worry about. Aubrey lifted the hand that wasn’t being used to support her weight and caressed his shoulder. Her fingers trailed along his upper arm, trying to get him to relax a little. Surprisingly, Sunny took a chance and gingerly moved his lips in time with Aubrey’s. He wanted nothing more than to love and to be loved. God, did he feel loved. He could still smell the scent of coffee lingering in her breath- something he had grown to love. Her soft hair tickled his jaw. It just all felt too good.

She broke away first, getting to see that heavy-lidded look on Sunny’s face that she loved so dearly. That face seemed to want for nothing yet something in particular; the latter could not be any more correct.

“Aubrey,” Sunny breathed heavily, his face red. 

“Yeah?” she replied, breath and face only slightly lighter. What she received wasn’t a verbal response, but something better. Sunny scooted backward, sitting up against the wall and patting the pillow to her left. “You want to cuddle?” He nodded, less embarrassed this time. She cheekily grinned, sitting back and lying down. She supported herself on one of her elbows, leaving enough room for Sunny to lie with her. Yet he shook his head. His single bed was small, but he didn’t simply want to lie next to her; he wanted to lie on her. To rest in the soft place between her arm and her chest. He was a bit too overwhelmed to speak as much as he would have liked.

Sunny tapped the arm she was using to hold herself up, signaling for her to lie down entirely. Aubrey shrugged, following what she assumed he wanted her to do. He smiled faintly, his heartbeat bubbling in anticipation. He took this as a sign to lower himself down as well, squeezing against her as close as he could. 

Aubrey could only watch as Sunny made himself comfortable. The rustling of his comforter and his clothes were the only thing she could hear aside from her heart rate. The noises from outside seemed to disappear entirely She scanned his face- he seemed so… intense. Like he was calculating which inch of the bed would be the most comfortable. He pressed his chest against the side of her body, nestling into that special place right above her heart. Resting his head on it, he could hear the quiet beat of Aubrey’s heart. She felt his cheeks rise; did he know she could feel him smiling? 

Her breathing was what made Sunny feel the warmest inside. It acted as a gentle reminder that yes, she was really there, and yes, she was safe. It made him feel safe, too, but he didn’t think that was important in comparison. Her baggy shirt was soft; he rubbed his cheek against it, bringing his arm over to drape it across her. For some reason, clothes always felt softer when they were worn by her. It wasn’t like they hadn’t cuddled before- actually, it was more common than not. At the beginning of Aubrey’s stay, they both had consistently awful nightmares, one approaching the other in the middle of the night to talk. Talking often led to cuddling, which led to sleeping. If the nightmares were as frequent as they said was up for debate.

Aubrey played with Sunny’s hair using the arm he was tucked into. She just adored his cowlicks and how soft his hair was in general. She fingered through it, leaving him with tingles and the occasional shudder from such gentle actions. She swept his bangs completely from his forehead, planting a kiss on his pale skin. Sunny felt a dumb and giddy grin tug at his lips, burying his blushing face in his girlfriend’s neck to hide it. She began to laugh, his hair tickling her neck.

Overcome by the need to just… hug him, Aubrey did just that. She wrapped her other arm around Sunny, holding him close. Sunny shifted his body upward, comfortably resting his face right below her chin- his favourite spot. His eyelashes brushed against her neck, causing her to push her cheek against his head to let him know she could feel it. 

Sunny thought about how they used to do things similar to this in his bed when they were younger. He thought about all of his friends falling asleep among his stuffed animals, feeling so much inner peace then. He thought about what was happening at the very moment, and how the feeling felt like it was multiplied tenfold. Sunny placed his hand on Aubrey’s exposed collarbone, tracing over it with careful fingers. Her skin was so soft. She told him regularly how soft his skin was, but he always thought hers was softer. He thought- that must just be how things are when you love someone that much. Things must simply feel better when it’s done by them, taste better when it’s made by them, look better when it’s worn by them. 

“Y’know,” Aubrey piped up, her voice a bit higher than usual. “I gotta ask: was everything in that letter true?”

Sunny lifted his head from his comfortable spot beneath her chin, Aubrey feeling that the spot was now a little empty. He looked at the wall, nodding with the smallest hint of shame lingering.

“You meant it when you said you liked all those things I used to do to you?” She asked, a bit flustered from thinking about exactly how obvious a lot of her past actions likely were to not only Sunny, but the entire friend group. Sunny felt like he had been nodding forever. He adored every time her skin brushed against his, any tap or poke. Her grabbing his wrist or holding his hand felt like how religious texts would describe interactions with angels. The automatic response to toy with his fingers was disallowed by the position he had himself in, but was still strong nonetheless. 

He couldn’t believe he had come full circle. From being jittery and painfully shy around Aubrey at first to learning how to hide his feelings better, accepting them and expressing them fondly, all the way back to being a nervous mess around her. Maybe, just maybe, this is what every couple thought? Maybe they, too, thought that their partner was just so great that they would circle back to some breed of coyness at certain points? Sunny didn’t know, but he was anxious to find out. He wanted to see everything life had to offer with her. Oh, he would give everything for her.

“I thought… it was _nice_.” Sunny found his warm spot on her chest, tucking himself back right underneath her chin. He played with the hem of her collar, doing anything to distract himself.

The room fell silent; Aubrey’s heartbeat was the only thing in Sunny’s ears. He had completely chosen to block out the fact that the rest of his laundry was left to be folded. Aubrey was far more important than clothes.

“Can I…” he felt his stomach flip. “Can I kiss you again?” Sunny continued to flip the piece of threaded cloth, his cheeks turning red again. 

“You don’t have to ask,” Aubrey sat up against the wooden headboard. “‘Course.” She waited, eyes half-lidded and welcoming. She felt like home. Sunny’s hand found hers as it had earlier in the day, lacing his fingers with hers just once more. The skin on his back shook with the same antsiness as when he was younger and she had fallen asleep next to him. He felt the hairs on his arms stand up, cloaked by his sweater; a part of him thanked himself for not appearing as restless as he was. 

Sunny scooched close enough to her to be almost even with her height; he held their locked fingers against the headboard, grazing her cheek with an anxious touch of his mouth. Sooner than he knew it, he was peppering her face in kisses, unable to hold himself back properly- not that she minded, that is. Returned were the feelings of his guts in knots and his throat closing up on its own, as was the beautiful feeling of loving someone for what felt like the first time. He never wanted that feeling to disappear. 

“Sunnybun?” Aubrey giggled, gently tapping his face after a bit and being met with kind eyes that held nothing but loving feelings for her. They were dark and often looked somber to the average person; yet she knew only of the forever twinkling, awe-filled ones that he had looked at her with every time they were together. God, to say she adored him was an understatement. “You know I love you, right? Always have and always will?”

He pressed a quiet kiss to her parted lips.

“ _Always have and always will._ ”


End file.
